felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Fauna7
The Felayan fauna is composed of many species from many worlds which makes it very varied and unpredictable. See also carnivorous plants and plant life. These pages feature mostly dangerous or remarkable creatures. There is many many others, from small animals to harmless herbivores, or unreported species that aren't listed here but exist and are part of the great Felarya food chain. Plain fauna In Mist ocean Stone Snail Size: 45 feet Threat: Medium The name of this colossal gastropod comes from its shell, which is indeed literally as hard as a rock, mottled with browns and greys, and equally heavy as well. This weight allows the snail to endure the formidable winds of the Mist ocean. As a result, stone snails are extremely slow and don't move very much. They are omnivores, lazily grazing on the nearby vegetation, or capturing prey that fall within the range of their long and thin, yet surprisingly strong, sticky tongue, that they can shoot out in the blink of an eye. Once their prey is stuck on their tongue, it is pulled back into the large, fleshy and expandable mouth of the snail, and promptly swallowed. The creature then retracts into its shell to quietly digest its meal, and very few things can interrupt it. Ouraghin Size: 90 feet Threat: High A sort of giant grey fox with piercing eyes, curved teeth, and three tails. These massive creatures are an oddity in mist ocean, being quite light compared to the average fauna in this region. Yet, they stand seemingly unaffected by the winds. People who have managed to get near them and live, say that the wind is completely absent around their body, lending to the theory that the fox possesses some sort of magical power that nullifies the wind. This evidence was obtained when a group of adventurers found one ouraghin pup, that they slew and skinned. As soon as they dragged away the fur, the corpse of the poor animal was literally blown away by the wind. They later said that, while within a meter of the fur, they felt not even the slightest breath of wind. Ouraghins are fierce predators however, and harming their pups is definitely not very healthy. These beasts are very fast, agile, and clever, and they can perform mighty wind magic using their tails, when outside of mist ocean. It's interesting to note that some very rare ouraghins have been tamed after they were stolen as pups. Ouraghin pups are very curious and playful, though seeing they are already 15 to 20 feet tall at a young age, many attempts to kidnap them led to the kidnapper being played with... a little roughly, so to speak. In Ivokan savanna Tobagoth Size: 40 to 50 feet Threat: High A creature native from the immense celestial plains of the world of Wengbo, that somehow found its way on to Felarya and thrived in the Ivokan savanna. Tobagoths have the body and general appearance of an enormous bull with a scaled, armored body. It possesses a large head compared to the rest of its body, with a sort of bony mask, ornated by seven huge long horns, and fiery pupil-less eyes. Tobagoths are famous for using an air-based magic in order to create bridges of air to cross large gaps or go down a cliff, or increase their speed. They are extremely aggressive and territorial creatures, with a bad and vengeful temper. They will attack on sight, charging blindly at their opponent with an incredible speed, and ramming into it with the power of a train. Their extremely resistant and thick hide, ensures that their target will sustain a lot more damage than the Tobagoth. Tobagoths are omnivorous, grazing the grass of the savanna but eating all sort of smaller creatures as well. They have been reported to devour humans on occasion, although if you run into one, your main concern should be primarily not getting trampled. In Kryromia fields Chrotinid Size: 5 to 12 feet in length Threat: Very Low Large lizards resembling six-legged anoles and believed to be related to the iguana-like korazons. Native to Kryromia fields , these reptiles can climb up the tallest of flowers within seconds and blend in their scales with the most vibrant of petals in a heartbeat. Somewhat fragile, they tend to avoid conflicts whenever and wherever they can, though they will defend themselves with a weak bite should they be cornered. Females are larger than males and possess a much more pronounced dewlap. Most interestingly, the females will actually hold their eggs in there for their protection until they hatch, after which the hatchlings will be released with no further parental care. Another of the chrotinids' interesting traits is their feeding habits. Possessing an extremely long tongue, they actually drink the nectar of flowers, unlike other reptiles. As they feed, though, they tend to become coated in a layer of sticky pollen. This eventually rubs off when the chrotinid go off and feed on the sweet nectar of other flowers, pollinating them in the process, and thus playing its part in the continued propagation of the flowers of Kryromia fields. Credits to: *Icalasari for the Ouraghin *Jasconius for the Chrotinid *Oldman40k2003 and French-snack for their great help at editing. ^_^